truth or dare
by Deidara'sTwin-Ino
Summary: team 7 is haveing a sleep over on the training grounds like they have normorus times, only sasuke leaves this time and Sakura sees a new side of naruto. NARUSAKU! LEMON! STRONG LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan truth or dare?" Naruto asked quietly as Sakura, Sasuke, and himself sat up in there tent on the training grounds near the forest. "Naruto?, dare me." Sasuke looked up slightly from his chalkra book and looked at Naruto with a dead eye, Yes they were teenagers, but no they had never played a game of truth or dare alone in there group, and sakura had never worn pj`s around them either. But after all those years, there she lay in her sleeping bag in her nightgown, and Naruto as always in his pajamas, Sasuke was very relentless and found he was simply waiting for Naruto to get it over with and do what Sasuke had told him to do.

"Kiss, Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke smiled at Sakuras fake gasp of innocents she was so good at. She laid there in her sleeping bag on her back looking so vulnerable. Sakura smirked and said,  
>"Done! my turn. Sasuke-kun-"<br>but before she could say anything Sasuke put down his book and sat up.  
>"dare me Sakura"<br>Naruto could see what Sakura could not, The slightest bulge in Sasukes pants, The slightest hint he wanted his girlfriend Hinata, they all knew that Neji was out of town on a mission, and her father was out late on these nights with his friends.  
>"um, i dare you too..." She stopped to think for a second, '<em>Sasuke never turns down a dare, i could make him do anything i wanted...' <em>" I dare you too, make out with Naruto"  
>Naruto looked over at his female team mate, "Sakur-" Sasuke had already invaded Narutos mouth with his tongue and was kissing him, right over Sakuras chest at least a foot above her.<p>

Sakura watched as she saw Naruto and Sasuke go at it, Sasuke was defiantly the dominate , She could feel herself swell with want but for the first time it wasn't the raven haired boy that was nearly mean about the kisses, it was her golden haired team mate that had loved her since he met her, that she had disliked for that long also, she could feel something in the pit of her stomach swell, she giggled and said,  
>" Alright Alright you can stop now."<br>Sasuke pulled away breathing normal and simply wiped his mouth, Naruto however pulled back panting for air and drooling.

"Naruto truth or dare?" Naruto grinned evilly at Sasuke and Sakura and they expected dare so Sasukes mind raced with a thousand dirty thoughts,  
>"Truth."<br>"I dare you too- wait... what?"  
>" T...R...U..T...H...truth"<br>"Fine, if you had the chance would you fuck the pink haired girl there, would you?" Sasuke said placing his hand on the opening of her sleeping bag making her unable to move.

Naruto placed his hand on her right leg across from Sasuke and said,  
>"Yes" very clearly, even though the blush on his and Sakuras face was very visible.<br>"Guys what are you two-" Naruto had her hands held so she couldn't move and was kissing her before she could finish. Sasuke had her laying on her sleeping bag in her nightgown in little less than a minute. Sakura turned as pink as her hair and crossed her legs trying to cover them up, Sasuke turned off the light in the tent and tore her sleeping bag out from under her before she could do anything,  
>"Naruto, What are you doing?" She said when he left her lips and silently leaned down to kissed the nap of her neck softly, Sasuke got up and left the tent walking to Hinatas house...<p>

Sakura looked at her golden haired friend and blushed a deep red when he sat back and reached for his head band, using it to tie her hands above her head and pulling hers down over her eyes,  
>"Naruto?"<br>She said a little frantic, She couldn't get much out of her mouth before she felt a cold wind against her skin were her nightgown was as Naruto striped her, She layed there and felt that feeling grow the feeling of want, almost of need, She knew it was wrong and she new she was crazy...wasn't she? so she fought it all she could, _'you don't love Naruto, you don't love Naruto, you don't love Naruto!that's right, you love his kisses...ya...' _ it became all she was thinking, but she couldn't escape the feeling in her heart .  
>"Sakura-chan calm yourself, its okay i wont hurt you,because i love you."<br>Sakuras heart was about to explode when she heard him say this, but she simply bit back from replying i love you too,  
>He said lightly tracing her neck with his fingers, tracing down to her chest and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her neck. Sakura squirmed away And tried to free herself from the headband,<em>'Haruno get a hold of yourself, don't let him do this, but that kiss was so soft...'<em>  
>"Naruto don't." Sakura forced out of her mouth. Naruto traced a line with soft gentle kisses down her chest to her right breast and bit down softly on her nipple.<p>

Sakura heard herself let out a little moan under her breath and cursed herself in her mind as she began to let her heart take over her movements.  
>"Naruto! Don't, please."<br>Naruto heard the moan escape her and could hear her forcing herself to say don't,  
>"Salukra-chan your okay, don't worry i`m only going to have you screaming and writhing,before the nights over, this is a promise to you."<br>Sakura bit her lip before the little mewl she nearly let out in anticipation escaped her lips. She could do nothing but lay defenseless. Naruto grinned as he saw her lips clench together and her cheek flush red,  
>" So you do want this Sakura-chan, If you do you better ask me no or i wont." He started to rub her left breast and nibble the other he was working at it slowly and rhythmically so he would save his energy.<p>

"Naruto..."  
>Sakura let out a soft moan as she said his name.<br>"Yes Sakura-chan?"  
>Naruto only moved his lips up enough for them not to be stopped by her perked nipples and he tickled her as he spoke still massaging her,<br>"Please Naruto...Dont-" He sat up and began to cover her up again"-Stop"  
>She could hear the words exit her mouth and she could feel her heart beat and her body race with the humming of wanting his lips on her again, She was going off hearing and feel, she heard nothing, and only felt the grass below her bare body and the light blanket covering half her exposed body.<p>

"What was that Sakura-chan?"  
>Naruto teased her lightly and covered her up fully then unzipped the tent but stayed sitting there with her and zipped it again, Sakura thinking he was leaving screamed, " NARUTO! COME BACK!", She felt a tear form in her eye when she finally realized that she loved him, She held her lips shut in a straight line about to cry, She was terrified, she was alone, and the boy whom had loved her forever had just left her like this, vulnerable, and in tears. Naruto saw this happen and pulled the blanket off her and began to nibble her chest again and massage her only slightly rougher than before,<br>"Naruto! I-is that you?" she said shaking and terrified, she began to wiggle and squirm to get away from the stranger. All she could feel was lips on her and hands that were different from how Naruto had touched her before,"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
>she screamed frantically pushing up and away with her legs unable to move her arms. Naruto untied her arms and pull her to him in a close hug. "Sakura-chan its okay, i wouldn't leave you, not here, not ever"<br>she removed the blindfold and Naruto saw her wet eyes, He laid her down and held her there with him.  
>"Naruto, why did you have to make me worry like that, I was terrified...baka" Naruto held onto her sides and kissed her softly as to say sorry,<br>"But is that the only reason you were crying?"  
>Sakura blushed as he kissed her neck again softly, "No...That wasn't the only reason i cried..."<br>Naruto slipped down to her chest again and bite her nipple softly and went back to massaging her other breast.

"Then why did you cry?" Naruto said before he kissed her stomach and felt her hands rest on his, which were on her sides.  
>"Because, i...i...i didn't want you too go..."<br>Naruto stopped there and looked up at her, " Why Sakura- Chan?"  
>"Naruto, I...I...i love you." She said quietly. Naruto kissed her right beneath her stomach and asked her again, "What was that?"<br>"I love you Naruto." He smiled and looked up at her to see she was smiling and blushing, he threw all of this had been waiting to hear those four words and she meant them, he could tell in her smile. He looped his arms under her thighs and opened his hands for hers.  
>Sakura held them and stroked his hand lightly with her thumb. Naruto smiled and licked her softly at first to find the place that would make her jump, He hit the clit first thing and she bit her lip, Naruto looked up at her to see her expression and bit down on her clit softly and pulled, Sakura let out a little moan and gripped his hands tighter, He then started to lick it with the very tip of his tongue, listening to every little moan that escaped her mouth till, she let outta little scream with the nibbles and pulls he was doing.<p>

Naruto held onto her hand with one of his and slide the other down and put 2 of his fingers in her, Sakura let out a little gasp and started to moan as he pumped in and out of her,  
>"Naruto..." She let out in a loud clear moan when he added a third finger and hit her hymen, not breaking but poking it, He smiled and pumped faster and faster until he was pumping as fast as he could, he charged his hand with chalkra and shot it with every pump. Sakura arched up and let out a scream as she had her first orgasm, he could feel her walls tighten and could feel her get wet he could feel everything and kept the pace until she was laying flat again, panting and moaning.<br>"Sakura, i love you"  
>"I love you too Naruto." She sat up and began to take off his shirt which he helped her with and she grabbed his sides and kissed him, Sakura dropped her hands to his boxers and the very noticeable bulge in his pants and began to pull those off as well, Naruto stood up so he could take them off, but before he could sit back down Sakura grabbed his shaft and licked along the bottom and up the top, Naruto stood there astonished as she began to lick the top and sides. Naruto moaned quietly and rested his hands on Sakuras head as she began to bob her head and get wetter from her actions, Naruto grew harder and harder as she licked and suckled him, she started to rub his balls and suck harder he moaned louder this time and buckled a little bitshe smiled and drug her teeth to the tip and licked his tip roughly and swirled his tip until finally he moaned again and cam in her mouth. She swallowed and felt herself be picked up and layed back down as Naruto slide his tip into her and she bit her lip.<br>"Are you ready Sakura- chan?"  
>"Please go easy..." The young virgin said to her team mate as she felt his large top go into her. Naruto smiled and kissed her softly and slide in a little more as she felt nothing but pain at first she kissed him back finding a small amount of comfort in his kiss. He began to pump very slowly and very slowly got deeper and deeper each time, until he felt something wet hit his lips and he stopped only half in her and at her hymen.<br>"Sakura-sama? are you okay?"  
>"I`m fine Naruto...really, it just hurts a little that's all..." Naruto rested there so she could adjust before he even moved out and then very slowly he pulled out and kisses her tears away, Sakura expected him to stop and do nothing for a while, but he placed a finger in her and let her adjust then two and sat with her and was astonished and reached for his organ to return the favor but was stopped Naruto was holding her hand with his free hand and plced a third finger in her to let her adjust.<br>"Sakura this is so you can adjust slowly, so you aren't hurt as bad." She held his hand and kissed him ever so softly and he placed a fourth finger in her to match his size and stayed like that. Sakura, pulled his hand out and said,  
>" Naruto, i don't care how bad it hurts, i want you in me."<br>and with those words she turned pink and and pulled Naruto over her and into her deeper than before, letting out a little scream as he pushed in to his pelvic bone and broke her hymen. Sakura started to cry from the pain. Naruto felt horrible about making his Sakura-chan cry and started to pump slowly in a rhythm getting faster and faster each time going in fully, her pain turned to pleasure until her moans were back to moans and not whimpers of pain. Naruto began to moan quieter then her feeling her tight wet walls against him and and going faster and faster until her legs were shaking from the speed and she screamed out in pleasure, and arched up at the same time brushing her chest against Narutos, he leaned down loving making her scream and started to suckle a breast and lick her chest her eyes rolled back as she had her second orgasm screaming his name, Naruto kept going threw her orgasm and made it better with every pulse he pushed into her and every lick and bit he assaulted her chest with, she went limp after it and was soon thrown back into that mindless state as he charged his pushes with chalkra and started to moan her name. "NARUTO!" she let out in a screaming moan which made him pick up the pace he pulled out and cam he loved hearing her scream his name and rammed back into her rougher than he wanted to and made her buck up into him pushing him deeper faster she had a third orgasm and clung onto him for dear life as he picked up to shaking her with his speed and thrusts.

she was so much more sensitive than the first times all her nerves were lighting up and alive she tried to push up to get a break to catch her breath as she was could barley breath threw all the moans and screams . Naruto smiled at her when he felt her push herself up and she unknowingly gave him the best angle for this. He rammed into her and caused her to release an airless scream and she laid limp again panting with him when he stopped for only a second to catch his own breath he knew he needed a break but didn't want to stop hearing her. he used clone jutsu and made one clone of himself and as the clone took his place Sakura began to sit up and saw the clone looking shocked she looked at the sweating Naruto and was pushed down by his clone which started to thrust into her as fast as Naruto did, then she felt someone grab her and flip her onto and something was shoved into her ass she screamed and grabbed the grass she looked over to the real Naruto laying under her and keeping his hard dick only an inch from her sex. the clone began to thrust into her again just as fast and the real Naruto lifted her up so she wasn't supporting herself at couldn't move at all she started to moan again loudly and bucked forward falling onto the real Naruto and his dick she fell on Naruto and his dick as the clone kept thrusting fast as ever and she screamed out in pleasure ounce again and said, " Please..." she couldn't finish the sentence she simply collapsed fully on Naruto who made the clone disappear and held her to his chest panting with her, still tired. "no more Naruto, please..."  
>He smiled and kissed her cheek then pulled the blanket over them and held her to him. She couldnt move or do anything she was limp with her eyes closed against him in no time.<p>

* * *

><p>okay, so i rewrite this if you want to know what happened at Hinatas house i`ll make that ch.2 and even if its only one person that asks, its enough for me to write :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked from the camp ground with a smile and heard Sakura scream. He didn't have time to care what kind of scream it was, he was going to go see his girl. He walked at first but ended up running to the outskirts of Konaha were Hinata lived. He hopped into the woods when he saw that hinatas father and Neji were just leaving for there mission. He continued to hop through the woods until he reached her house. He sat out on her balcony for half an hour and waited for her to go to bed. Once she did he walked in and did a very dangerous thing. He climbed in under her blankets from the foot of her bed and lifted her nightgown slowly so he didn't wake her. Yet.

He softly touched her underwear with his finger and gently traced down her slit. She moved a little at the feeling but not much. He smiled and pushed her panties to the side and pulled at her clit with his fingers. She moved again and bit her lip. Sasuke thought to himself _'i wonder what shes dreaming of now...' _He pushed a finger in and started to pump it in and out very slowly and softly at this point a very confused and horny Hinata woke up and looked down to see a lump between her legs and not knowing whom it was but feeling the pleasure this lumps fingers brought she kicked it off and flew out of her bed to were she could stand and activated her byakugan. Sasuke was under her blankets still and sat up.

"Hey, honey i love you too." He said with a smile in his voice and she uncovered him and glared deactivating her byakugan.

"I`ve t-told you n-not t-to w-wake me u-up like th-that"

"Why darling, you know you love it" He said grabing her waist and pulling her down and laying with his torso above her.  
>She giggled and look up at him "B-bec-cause...I-it scares m-me..." She said blushing. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him looking in his eyes.<br>He simply rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back for a second. "S-sasuke...W-why a-are you h-here?" She asked knowing that he only comes this time of night to have sex.

"I wanted to see you" He said pulling her on top of him and holding her to his chest.  
>She hugged his side and layed her head on his shoulder. "Oh r-really...Then w-whyd you wake m-me up l-like that?" She asked suspiciously. Feeling herself want more but refusing to make the first move, as he usually forces her to do.<br>"Because, i didn't want to wake you up meanly" He said rubbing his finger up and down her back gently. She looked at him and said,"Then you w-wont mind j-just cuddling?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Not at all..." So she closed her eyes and laid there pretending to sleep.

Sasuke looked at his princess and admired her peaceful beauty trying to ignore the lump in his pants. He lowerd his hand on her back to Hinatas lower back and slide down to the bottom of her night gown and started to go up it until he could feel her underwear and rested his hand there.

Hinata looked up at him with a wicked grin. "I-i knew y-you wanted s-some." she said looking at his crouch "But y-you arent g-going to g-get a-any." She said and sat up to look at him from the foot of her bed.

"Please Hinata, please?" he begged her looking at her. "Sasuke i-im t-tired, i-i was g-going to s-sleep when y-you got here." He sighed and held his arms out for her "Allright, allright i understand." He said sadly and waited for his princess to fall onto him.

Hinata smiled and flopped into his arms and laid there drowsily. Sasuke pulled the blanket over her and kissed her head to get her to fall asleep.

He may have been tough and cold to everyone, but to his Hinata...he treated her like his father treated his mother, like she was a fragile orchid petal.

He watched her sleep for about ten minutes. He smiled and climbed ontop of hinata moving her ever so slightly. He rested his hand on her thigh and moved it up under nightgown to her chest and massaged her chest barly squeezing so he didnt wake her up.

She moved to brush off what was on her chest like it was a fly and he traced his hands light as a feather down her body and pulled off her panties slowly until they were off. She started to move and get restless so he layed back down and pulled her on him again.

"S-sasuke..." She mumbled sleepily next to him. And he realized she was dreaming of him. He smiled and kissed her forehead and climbed on top of her again and pulled off her nightgown slowly and gently, she moved again in a lighter sleep. He held his breathe until she rolled over onto her side and went back to sleep fully.

He layed down next her her and wrapped his arms round her waist and gently massaged her breast. She flinched a little in her sleep and he ran his hand down her body to her 'area' and gentle rubbed. She grinned and moved her legs like she was running opening and closing her legs.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and slipped a finger in only to learn that she must have been having a very wet dream because she was nearly to the point of dripping. He smiled and teased her sex a little slipping in and out slowly and her face grew red even in her sleep. He decided that she should wake up to an orgasm or too.

He slipped off his pants and shirt as motionlessly as possible and turned her onto her back were her arms flopped on on her stomach and the other on her forehead and he rubbed his throbbing penis for a second and sighed in sweet relief until he cam once, which only took a minute or so and he smiled, he pushed into his now dripping and sleeping Hinata.

She pushed up with her feet at first and then relaxed only pushing more of him into her and he slowly started to thrust going a little deeper each time, and once he was in all the way she woke up and he kissed her sweetly before she could say anything and thrusted into her again only a little harder than before and pushed her up a little rubbing against her clit. She looked up at him, "S-sasuke-kun..."

he smiled at her and sped up his thrusts a little. "Yes my princess?" He asked before moving to kiss her neck thrusting into her all the way and pulling out nearly all the way. She panted a bit and had to swallow before she could speak but when she did it was very faint, "M-more..." She said in a pleeding tone.

He thrusted faster the second he heard the 'm' be pronounced "Like this princess?" He asked biting her neck. "YES!" She tried to scream before her mouth was covered by his hand. He pushed all the way in and slowed to were he was barley moving. "Dont scream princess your mother will hear."

She looked up at him "s-sorry s-sasuke-kun..." he started to pull out all the way and push in slowly. "Im sorry, what was that dear?" He said right in her ear so she could feel his breath on her skin and licked up her neck right after that. "I-im s-sorry..." she moaned out. He sped up just a little nearly pulling all the way out. "Okay princess...you said something about more...care to elaborate on what you wanted more of?" he said in a near purr of his voice she turned bright red, "I-i d-dont w-want to s-say..." She said trying to thrust down so she got more of him. He moved away keeping the distance and slowly pushed back in and pulled out quickly, keeping a pattern like this he begain to toy with her breasts. She wiggled and moved her hips trying to get more but he moved with her and wouldnt give in. She felt her fire burn inside and she moaned again, a moan of want and pleasure. "m-more, p-please" she pleaded him and grabbed his back. "More what, princess?" he said thrusting into her quickly but only for that sentence, fitting in at least ten extra thrusts before returning to his previous pattern.  
>"T-that" she moaned out rather loudly. He smiled and slowly sped up his thrusts into her, never hitting his pelvic bone against her but always going in deep. She moaned a happy and pleasurable moan biting his neck softly. he smiled and charged his lower half with chalkra, he thrusted into her faster, his hips now a blur. She could do nothing but clench his back tight so she didnt scream, she felt pressure build inside, making her tighter than a virgins first time and sasuke groaned along with her fighting to maintain control. She came adn she moaned gripping him tighter, digging her nails into his back as his blurred hips moved in and out, she flopped onto her bed moaning and paralised by pleasure, she could do nothing but bite her lip and try not to make noise. Sasuke leaned down and bit her very vulnerable breast and she moaned holding her mouth closed so not to make a noise, but letting the vibration of the moans and orgasms hit Sasuke as he thrusted as fast as he could into her, and he lost it, he lost the little bit of control he had left and he thrusted into her all the way hitting her pelvic bone with his, he couldnt hear her anmore everything he did radiated chalkra, he was charged and she was paying the price, she began to cry from the pain of him hitting her pelvic bone but wouldnt say stop, she didnt want him too, it hurt and ached ina good way she began to crave every thrust that came rougher and deeper into her, she came again, each orgasm lead to another before she could moan another would build in her throat until she couldn't breath. Sasuke groaned as he trusted , he felt his own climax build and he came when he was deep in her, he kept thrusting and he kept moving in and out as rough as before until he had finished cumming, he collapsed ontop of a crying Hinata.<p>

She felt the full sting of his thrusts after he stopped, she felt how raw she was and how sore her pelvic bone was. he pulled out and held her shaking form. "S-sasuke..." She sobbed out. All he could do was make a silent promise. "Never again princess", he whispered in her ear softly  
>unknown to him, she was trying to say his sperm was in her.<br>"S-sakue...i-its...i-in...m-me" she managed between sobs of pain and fear. Pain from her raw vagina and fear of loosing him, she held him tight, knowing he could get her off at anytime but trying as hard as she could to keep him there with her. Sasuke gently unwraped her arms and got up to go to her closet and get clean sheets and a blanket to change the spread, but first he picked up the sobbing Hinata whom was inches from sheep and put her in clean clothing and fresh underwear, he set her down in a rocking chair and changed her bedspread and got dressed in his clothing once more.

"Hinata Hyuga." He said getting on one knee in front of her and pulling out his mothers ring. "Will you be my queen?"  
>She nodded unable to talk from exhaustion and she fell asleep crying still Sasuke picked her and carried her to her bed laying her on his chest as her mother lets them when Neji and her father are away, and enjoys seeing them when she comes in to wake up her daughter for training.<p>

in the morning

Hinata woke up and refused to open her eyes for she feared Sasuke was gone, and had left only a note like Neji had done when she was younger. Yes Neji was her first. Yes they are cousins but it was arranged. Until sense was knocked into there heads and Neji fell for Tenten, his lovely wife, She stopped and let herself sink into her bed. Then she felt it, the thing she needed to open her eyes. She felt Sasukes arms tighten around her, she felt his lips softly press against her head and his hand stroke her hair and pull the blanket around her.

"S-sasuke...y-you s-stayed..." She murmured softly in a very delicate voice. "I`m not going to leave you my queen." She looked up at him confused by the nickname. "I-i thought i w-was p-princess..?" She sounded very confused and scared. "Well hina-chan. From the sounds of last night, i-you...we May have a little prince or princess of our own, so..i thought i should make you my queen." He said lifting her left hand to show her mothers ring on it. She looked at him shocked and her fears from last night were washed away. "b-but...t-this is y-your mothers ring..." She recognized the Uchiha markings on it from his pictures of her. "And now its yours Hinata Uchiha..."

1 and a half months later.

"And now, i introduce to you, friends and family. Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha. and Naruto and Saukura Usimaki."

The four newly weds walked out of the chapel and to the carriage to take them too the honeymoon spot of there choice.  
>Sakura and Hinata discussed there new husbands and how they had always thought it would be the other way. Hinata let Sakura in on the her and Sasukes secret, she was hiding it well and tonight is perfect, she`ll be able to say she was pregnant on the honeymoon night.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke discussed all the sexual things they were about to do to there unsuspecting wives that night, and Sasuke let it slip that Hinata was pregnant. Naruto of course was happy for his friend and congradulated him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

eight and a half months after the wedding.

"My queen...We have a beautiful Princess." Sasuke came in holding the first of there 12 children.

"Sakura...its a boy" Naruto walked over to his wife in her bed, holding there baby boy out to her. He was the first of 6 children. Sakura was to pass away birthing the seventh and bother would be lost.


End file.
